It's Valentine's, After All
is the tenth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Shigure does some serious scheming while Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all go on a double date. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Mitsuru's first appearance in the anime. Anime and Manga Differences *The beginning scene of the episode in the morning with Tohru and the Sohmas before school was added for the anime. *A couple small bits of the scene where Tohru and her friends were musing over the chocolates in his locker were removed from the anime, one notable bit from Yuki being where he thought Arisa's manga cliche about Valentine chocolates wouldn't happen in real life. *Instead of walking through the hallway and encountering Kyo as in the anime, Kyo encountered Yuki and the girls still at Yuki's locker in the manga. Plus instead of directing a punch inches from Yuki's face, Kyo punched a wall when he encountered him in the manga. *Throughout the scenes inside the school, Yuki and the girls didn't have any extra clothes they wore in the manga. *Some small bits of the following classroom scene also were removed from the anime. This includes Tohru thinking internally of preparing chocolates for Hatori, two girls in the classroom briefly chatting about one of them giving Kyo chocolates, the boys rooting for Kyo wanting to take bets on how many chocolates they will receive, and Shiraki-sensei teasing Kyo for receiving chocolates. *Tohru's reaction to Kagura being outside the school was different in the manga where instead of calling out to her, Tohru immediately realized why Kyo was trying to flee the school. *Tohru and the boys were not in their school clothes when they are at Shigure's house with Kagura in the manga. Also in this scene, there were some other small changes to it compared to the manga that include removing Yuki internally mocking Kyo for forgetting Valentine's Day was tomorrow, Kagura's eye glowing when she is intimidating Kyo into their date, and the manga visibly showing a defeated Kyo when he concedes to the double date. *During Kyo's outburst toward Shigure, Tohru was not cleaning up the table in the manga as she was carrying clothes in one of the hallways. *In the same scene, Shigure's face was not visible on panel when he retorted back to Kyo as the only shot shown was of his eye. Also, the flashback Kyo experiences after this has some changes in what is depicted compared to the manga. *Some of Tohru's internal dialogue as she tries to find Kyo and then realizing something was wrong internally with him were removed from the anime. Also, her facial expression to the situation is visibly more downtrodden in the manga and Kyo's facial expressions were shown more on panel as well. *The anime extended the small scene where Kyo lightly knocked Tohru on the head as an affectionate gesture. *A small scene at the end of chapter 15 was removed from the anime showing Shigure teasing Kyo for doing something indecent to Tohru and Kyo getting annoyed as a result. *Tohru and Yuki's coats weren't shown to be as heavy for the manga. Plus instead of about to get his shoes on, Kyo was watching TV as Shigure talked with Yuki and Tohru. *Unlike the anime, Shigure seen Tohru and the boys leaving his house outside in the manga. *Hatori and Shigure's meeting took place in a different room of the main Sohma house instead of Hatori's office in the manga. In addition, there was a housemaid tending to the two at the start of their scene in the manga and the two were shown smoking at one point during their conversation. *The movie scene witnessed by Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, and Tohru at the theater was expanded for the anime. *While returning home from their date, there is a small bit removed from the anime where Kagura comments that she'd like to stay for dinner and gets Kyo irritated. Also, Kyo immediately recovered from being hit in the forehead by Kagura in the manga and was being chased by Kagura again instead of being incapacitated. *Mitsuru's reaction to Shigure avoiding his work was a little more exaggerated in the anime. Also, there were a couple removed bits of chapter 16's final scene from the anime that include Tohru showing concern for Mitsuru's well-being and Shigure saying to ignore her, as well as Haru and Momiji's reactions to receiving Tohru's chocolates. *When Shigure seen Tohru leaving his room, she is shown to be with Kagura in the manga. *The scenes showing Tohru hearing Mitsuru's outburst from the kitchen and Shigure recalling his childhood with his closing narration were added for the anime. es:Episodio 10 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes